Les Deux Ombres de la Wammy's
by TheRoseBlanche
Summary: Deux personnes vont s'incruster dans le merveilleux monde de Death Note, Deux filles de la Wammy's, très proches de Near, Matt et Mello. Les deux meilleures espionnes. Elles avaient eu une quête, qui aurait pu paraitre simple, veiller sur Near et Mello, tout en gardant un oeil sur Matt et en continuant l'enquête sur Kira, sans se faire repéré. (Première Fic)
1. Chapter 1

-Chapitre 1-

Une explosion...Un personne sort rapidement, cours vers sa moto...puis part...Mello...

-Allô ?! Dis ?! Répond s'il te plaît ! Hee !?  
-Ah ! excuse je trouvais plus mon portable ! Hihi  
-Ouuf t'es là ! Ça va pas trop abîmé ?! Je m'inquiète moi !  
-Nan...ça va...-La fille avais le bras gauche ensanglanté, mais n'en dis rien a son amie- Il a prit sa moto... Je pourrais le suivre grâce au système GPS que j'avais attaché !  
-Mhm... ok... tu changeras donc jamais !  
-Héhé... Et..de ton côté ? Ça avance ?  
-Ça aurait été mieux de pouvoir vraiment le faire nous même...  
-Oui..moi aussi j'aurais voulu...mais on a pas les moyens... Et sinon ?  
-Ça avance un peu...petit à petit...pas a pas... mais je commence a croire qu'il lui manque beaucoup de pièces au puzzle...  
-Ouais je vois... Ok...  
-Bon il est tard là... Et contrairement à L on a besoin de sommeil nous... Je rentre, fais pareil toi aussi...  
-Ok... à toute suite...

Celle aux yeux bleus se dégagea rapidement de l'endroit en ruine, se fis un bandage rapide a l'épaule puis pris la route pour rentrer.

Les deux se retrouvèrent dans un appartement plutôt normal..Enfin... Si on enlevai les plusieurs dizaines de papier de chocolat qui traînait par terre..  
-Arrête d'en manger ! Depuis que tu suis Mello t'en mange trois fois plus !  
-Ah ? Et bien... c'est difficile de le voir me narguer toute la journée aussi !  
-Moui... et puis.. ce bandage.. tu t'es fais mal ?!  
-Tu veux du chocolat ?  
-Ouais vas-y... mais change pas de sujet fais voir ton épaule...  
-Tient, deux carrés... On avance pas beaucoup dans l'enquête en ce moment... quand va-t-on pouvoir venger L ?! C'est nuulle !  
-Calme-toi... Ne cherche pas un moyen de t'énerver...  
-Mello a frollé la mort aujourd'hui... et ça... encore a cuse de Kira... si un jour mello meurt..  
-~l'autre lui coupa la parole~ Il ne mourra pas !

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent... l'une a de très long cheveux blond virant un peu vers le châtain clair, des yeux marrons, petite comme l'autre qui avait les joues rouge d'énervement, ses long cheveux châtains au reflet or et ses yeux bleus, sois disant magnifiques...  
Puis elles finirent par éclater de rire... comme à chaque fois...

Après avoir rigolé un moment sans meme se parler, elle se sont arreté net. On entendait plus que la télé :  
« Approuvons dès a présent Kira et nous ne nous opposerons pas à lui. Nous mettrons à sa disposition la pointe de la technologie et recommandons aux gouvernements étrangers de faire de même pour Kira... »


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapitre 2-

-QUOIII ?! M...MAIS NAN ?! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

-Ils sont tous devenus fous ?

-On ne pourras plus profiter du SPK ! Comment on va faire ?! On ai vraiment dans la merde là !

-Kira doit être content de lui...

-Je...Vite! Je me demande quel est la réaction de Mello et Near...

-Ah ! Oui ! Vite ! On reste en ligne hein !

-Ouaip !

Les deux filles sortirent rapidement de leur logement. La Blonde au SPK et l'autre suivi le trajet de Mello jusque chez Rider.

-T'y es ? Moi je me suis retrouvé devant l'immeuble de Ridner

-Tient tient ! Et moi je vois Ridner suivi de... Mello ! Il a nue cicatrice sur son visage...Il appui légèrement sur l hanche de Ridner avec son arme. Ils s'introduisent dans les SPK...

-Mhm...Intéressant...Qu'iil doiit eetre Sexyyyy ! Euh...plus sérieusement... Tu pense qu'il va y faire quoi ?

-T'es pas possible ! Bon, vu sa tête... je diris qu'il va demander quelque chose... pas n'importe quoi... et aussi des renseignements, contre d'autres...

-En la menaçant avec une arme pour le guider au SPK ! ...Je ne pense pas qu'elle se laisserai faire... elle a une arme nan ?

-A voir la courbure de sa poche, oui... Mais elle ne doit pas etre du coté de mello pour autant si on se concentre sur son expression...

-Je me demande quel est cette chose spécial que va demander mello...

-Et bien justement , il ressort l'air, satisfait... Il a un papier dans sa poche... nan, une photo, au dos c'est marqué « Pour Mello »

-Une photo ? La sienne serment... et Near avait l'intention de lui rendre

-Ouai... Mello repart,Sans l'agent Ridner... Il entre dans l'apart a côté du SPK...

-Ok ça va être a moi alors maintenant... je vais le suivre... encore une fois, je me demande ce qu'il va faire..

-Oui...A ! et Near pense que kira fait parti des membres de la police..

-Bonne nouvelle..mais bon..le-quel ?

-Ouaiis...

-C'est bon, Mello est entré dans une chambre... Il est au téléphone...

-Avec Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.. ah ! Il est avec Mogi ! A quoi il pense au juste ? ...j'essaye d'enregistrer...si tu peux écouter en même temps...

-Ok..Merci...

-Il lui donne rendez-vous a la gare juste en face !

-Oui..Mais je pense pas qu'il va aller directement en contacte avec lui...

-Exact ! Il le guide jusqu'au SPK..Il appelle Ridner et demande Near maintenant...

-Mogi arrive...

-Il lui dit d'aller au SPK...Near est au courant...Mogi est suivi nan ?

-Ouaip ! Par Aizawa et Ide...Ils on une caméra sous forme de valise avec eux...

-Ok...Je pense que le mieux serais que tu surveilles ces deux là...

-C'est exactement ce que je fais...Ils sont sur écoute avec Mogi et Mello...

-Donc ceux de la police on aussi les infos.. je les entends aussi grâce a Mello..

-Mogi ne répond a aucune des questions de Near... Near en a donc conclu que kira est forcement membre de la police japonaise...

-Enfin..que si il est manipulé...

-Ouai c'est ça...

-...Dis ?! C'est quoi tous ce bordel tout d'un coup dehors ?! C'est quoi tous ces bruits ?!

-Pleins de fans de kira débarquent au SPK ! C'est impressionnant !

-J'imagine...Ils vont devoir déménager...reste attentive...

-T'inquiète pas ! ...Je crois avoir compris que L2 a passé un coup de file a Near et Near en a conclu que L2 est kira...

-Manque plus qu'à savoir qui est L2...Et une preuve...

-Oui c'est ça... Near à raccroché, puis il est parti..

-Merde ! Mello repart ! Attend 2min !

-Ok

La Fille aux yeux bleus se cacha et continua de le suivre long temps jusqu'à un endroit un peu -voir beaucoup- délabré. Mello entre et se met a parler à une autre personne...cette voit n'était pas inconnu a la petite...

-Hey t'es revenu Alors ?

-Il se font envahir par les supporters de kira...il vont changer d'endroit pour continuer l'enquête... Il a aussi dit que le nouveau L était Kira..

-Matsuda ?

-Nan, si c'est lui, le deuxieme L ne peut être Kira...

-Ben alors j'en sais rien...

Cette voix... La petite Lie -car c'est son « prénom »- était sur de la connaître...Mais...

« GAME OVER »

oOoOoOo

Bref, Voilà un long chapitre de terminé... et sûrement ennuyeux a lire...

En plus pour l'instant je me suis contenté de reprendre l'histoire de death note, je n'ai pas encore commencé a rajouter mes conneries personnel...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews de toutes sortes...

Au prochain chapitre, dans une ou deux semaines...

La n°2 des Chocovore, celle qui aime faire gicler le sang des zombis avec une épée,

Lisa_


	3. Chapter 3

-Quoii ? C'est pas possiiible!J'arrête pas de perdre ! Raaah ! Passe-moi mon paquet de clopes stoplait !

-Tient..

La petite était moitié bouleversé. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prononcer son nom ni même respirer trop fort. Matt et Mello avaient donc gardé contacte... Elle se précipita vers un endroit ou personne ne pouvais l'entendre.

-Law ?

-Lie ! Enfin ! Bon, Near et quelques coéquipiers à lui sauf un, sont sorti du SPK. Aizawa et Ide vont attendre qu'il rétablissent la communication...Lie...Il va vraiment falloir qu'on rentre en contacte avec Near et toi avec mello... ce serais la meilleur solution après que la connexion soit rétablit...

-mhm..oui..tu dois avoir raison...

-Lie ? Ça n'a pas l'air d 'aller ?! Quesqu'il y a ?

-Pas grand chose...il faut que le connexion se rétablisse...

-Lie ! Dis ! Je vais me faire repérer si je cris !

-Je te le dirais quand la connexion sera rétablie...

-Mais ça va aller ?

-Oui ! Je suis juste un peu bouleversé..mais j'en suis très heureuse !

-Et bien j'espère...

-Je vais rester à surveiller Mello cette nuit...

-Je resterais voir Aizawa et Ide au cas où la connexion se rétablie la nuit..

-Ok, des qu'il y a du nouveau on se le dit..

-Maiis ouiii on coupe pas !

-Et bien.. heureusement que j'avais emmener 5 tablettes de chocolat !

-T'es pas possible toi !

Quelques heures après, la connexion à été rétablie..

-Lie ! C'est bon ! Ils sont en contacte avec Near ! et...et..Mogi ?

-Hein ?! Quesce qu'il a Mogi ?

-Nan rien en fait,Near à dis que Mogi était mort , puis a proposé un numéro aux autres

-Tu l'a noté ?

-Tu me prend pour qui ? Bien sûr ! On va pouvoir rentrer en contacte avec eux ! Et..

-Ah...oui...

-Tu n'a pas l'air d'être emballé... Ça m'inquiète tu sais ?

-Je vais te dire pourquoi... je te l'avais promis... Mais t'allais dire autre chose...

-Oui, Aizawa va aller voir Near... je le suivrais... Il aussi parlé d'un moment ou un certain Yagami Light a été mit en détention...qui ne signifierai plus rien si la règle des 13jours est fausse...

-Yagami Light ? Le fils de l'ex-directeur de la police japonaise qui ai mort à cause de l'explosion ? Il y a de fortes chance que Light sois le nouveau L alors...et le nouveau L est sûrement kira... Très intéressant...

-Ouai mais il nous faut des preuves

-Et le seul moyen es qu'on le surprenne en train d'écrire sur le cahier...

-Exactement...mais comment avoir ça ?

-Je sais pas...

-Aizawa se prépare à sortir.. il va prendre contacte avec Near..

-Et tu vas en profiter pour prendre contacte aussi c'est ça ?

-Ouaip !

-Alors moi aussi je vais devoir prendre contacte avec nos deux m&amp;m's.. Matt et Mello...

-M...MAAATT ? _Law pleurait de joie _C'est pour ça que t'étais bizarre ! Mais_la voix d'une autre personne passa a travers le fil :_

_-_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ça va mademoiselle?

-Oui oui Mr, ne vous inquiétez pas..

-Vous venez de criez et vous pleurez maintenant !

-Mais c'est des larmes de joies Mr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir froid, et vous avez les cheveux en pagaille... venez, entrez, vous ne risquez rien, mon collègue et moi sommes de la police japonaise...

-Pour kira hein?! Aizawa, accompagnez moi chez Near, j'ai à lui parler...

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Si vous voulez tuer Near c'est pas la peine !

-Je suis.. disons.. Une de ces collègue... je ne veux pas le tuer, au contraire, je veux l'aider...

-Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance... Ide, occupe-toi de cette jeune fille

-Aizawa, je vous en supplie ! Mettez-moi en contacte avec Near !

-Mais comment tu connais mon nom au juste ?!

-Je vous dis, je suis une collègue de Near !

-Tu m'as l'air plutôt intelligente... Je ne sais pas comment faire avec toi..

-_Pourquoi j'aurais l'aire bête !? _ Emmenez-moi ! C'est pas compliqué !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de vous faire confiance.. votre nom ?

-J..on va dire que je n'en ai pas...

-C'est impossible !si vous ne me dites rien qui permettrai à Near de vous reconnaître, je ne pourrais pas !

-Justement, Elle ne veut pas que Near la reconnaisse..._Lie pris son souffle de l'autre côté du téléphone_, laissez-la y aller avec vous. Elle va juste faire avancer l'enquête.

-C'est qui qui est à l'autre bout du fil ?

-_on ne discute pas avec Lie..._Mr Aizawa, je sais exactement qui vous êtes et où vous êtes..vous voulez que je dise ça a Demegawa ?

-Hum...Bien, je vais l'emmener. Mais si elle fait quoique ce soit de mal a Near, elle seras emprisonné et torturé jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dise tous ce qu'elle sait sur l'affaire Kira, Near, Mello et toi...

-Je lui fait confiance _(heureusement ^^)_ Etvous devriez faire pareil sinon c'est vous qui allez être torturé.

-Je l'emmène toute suite mais Near va sûrement demander de ne pas emmener portables et micros...

-_il me prend pour une débile ou quoi?_M'en fiche, elle trouveras un moyen de me contacter...!bon... biz sœurette ! Mission contacte sans vraiment être repéré chez les m&amp;m's !

-Biz' _je me débrouillerai comme tu le dis.._

-C'était ta sœur ?! Chez les..m&amp;m's ?!_ Aizawa n'y comprenait rien..._

-Nan, pas ma vrai sœur, mais on a grandit ensemble, les m&amp;m's..c'est...je sais pas..._héhé_...Bon, on y va ?

-Oui Mademoiselle qui n'a pas de nom...

oOoOoOoOo

Hyper long chapitre, le plus long je crois...

Gros bisous a ma dark candle !

Reviewer sivouplaiiit !

Pe Pe Pe No Pe ! x)

Je suis un bébé panda, je suis un petit lapin, je suis la reine chocovore,

Je suis..

(Mello:) MENSONGE

Merci Mello pour ton intervention !

Lisa_


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapitre3-

Après être allez a la cabine et discuté vite fait de Mogi, [ect], Near s'interrogea sur Law :

-Aizawa... Qui est l'autre personne ?

-Elle..je sais pas en fait.._x)_..Mais elle vous connaît..elle connaît mon nom aussi, elle dit qu'elle sait des choses sur Kira.. Elle ma' aussi dit qu'elle était de notre côté...

-Alors passez-la moi s'il vous plaît

-Bien..._*passe le télephone à Law*_

_-_T...toi... commença near -_t'es plutôt jolies héhé-_

-Moi ? Héhé..Quesque j'ai ?

-Je...je te connais nan ? ...J'arrive pas à t'ignorer.._j'arrive pas non plus a te mettre un nom mais si je le dis aizawa va me trouver con..._tu vas monter dans la voiture juste derrière, avec Aizawa..

-?!...d'accords !

La discussion à vite été terminé. Law et Aizawa sont monté dans la voiture. Après avoir pris plusieurs détours, la voiture s'est arrête. Ils sont entré, Near s'est mit à dévisager notre petite blonde :

-L...Law.. haha toujours tes _très_ longs cheveux, ton petit sourire sadique et... Mais.. il manque...

-Lie ? Héhé, bien sûr, elle n'est pas là ! Arrête donc de me regarder avec ses yeux pervers ! Lie serais la tu te ferrais battre !

-Je comprend pourquoi je t'es pas reconnu tout de suite.. alors ? Quesqu'elle est devenu ? Elle est parti avec Mello ? Ou elle t'as piqué l'autre geek ? A moins qu'elle soit morte ! Et je ne suis pas pervers !

-Ma Lie... quesqu'elle est devenu c'est ça hein ? Morte ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu pleurerais de ne plus pouvoir souffrir des coups de fouet de sa colère ! En tous cas après que t'es essayé de l'embrasser... elle en avait rien a faire ! Au contraire elle se foutait de toi ! Nan, Lie est en train d'enquêter avec Mello et Matt.. on reste en contacts... Siii t'es un pervers !

-C'est pas pervers d'essayer d'embras..

-Vous allez arrêtez vos gamineries ? Cria Aizawa

-*_tout bas* -_Tu reste un pervers.. si tu veux une preuve passe moi ton portable..

-_*tout bas* _-hors de question

-_*tout bas* _-Et bien ? T'as peur que les autres découvrent ta vrais nature ? Héhé

-QUESCEQUE J'AI DIT ? ON AI LA POUR BATTRE KIRA !

Near et Law soufflèrent bruyamment... puis après s'être fusillé du regard, ils reprirent leur sérieux et Near questionna Aizawa. Il finit par laisser Mogi et Aizawa repartir_...blablabla..enfin..vous connaissez le truc..._

Pendant ce temps, Lie venais juste de trouver comment entrer en contact avec Matt et Mello tout en essayant qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas... elle prit un air de jeune fille fragile et dépourvu, elle s'attacha les cheveux (elle ne les gardait jamais attaché elle détestait ça...), se mit des lentilles coloré pour cacher ses grands yeux bleus, déchira ses vêtements, se jetas de la saleté, pleura un coup en gardant son aire triste, puis frappa à leur porte, on la reconnaissait que peu, surtout pour des personnes qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis des anées. C'est Matt qui ouvra..._Et heureusement pour Lie..._

-Bonjour Mr, excusez moi..._*tousse*_...je suis un peu perdu...j'ai faim, soif, et je suis fatigué... vous pouvez aidez une jeune fille comme moi ? *_les larme montait à ses yeux* _s'il vous plaît ?

Matt hésita...Lie reprit en laissant ses larmes couler :

-Mr ! s'il vous plaîîît ! après vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez de moi ! Laissez-moi me doucher !

-Mlle, je..entrez... excusez-moi ce n'est pas très propre...mais on trouvera peut être de quoi vous aidez à survivre, répondit Matt avec un sourire, un de mes amis est à l'intérieur, ne faites pas attention à lui...

-_lie se retient de rire de toutes ses forces!Law et elle les faisait chier depuis petite avec ça :_ un.. a...mi ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de son prénom, avancez, il n'est pas d'humeur à parler.. il s'est gravement blessé il y a peu...

-Si vous voulez, je peux le soigner ! Laissez-moi juste me reposer quelques jours ici...le temps que les soins se terminent...Mon père _que je n'ai jamais connu..._était médecin_..je suis une menteuse !_

-Je veux bien mademoiselle.. je vais d'abords voir avec lui.. allez prendre votre douche en atendant, c'est par là !_*Matt désigna une porte du doigt et jetta une serviette sur lie...*_ vous en aurez besoins je crois...

-Merci Mr ! Je vais me dépêcher alors !

-Les toilettes sont dans la même pièce...

-Ok ! Merci beaucoup !

Lie se dépêchai d'entrer dans la salle de bain, son épaule devenais de plus en plus douloureuse..

La serviette avait le mélange de l'odeur de Matt et de celle de Mello (cigarettes/chocolat)..un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche, puis elle mit l'eau à couler, assez fort pour cacher les bruits de sa conversation avec Law qu'elle allait appeler dès qu'elle aurait fini de chercher si il y avait des caméras où des micros.. elle avait l'habitude avec L.. mais il n'y a que L qui fait ça.. autrement diss, il n'y en avait pas...

De son côté, Matt parla de Lie à Mello :

-C'est une jeune fille, toute mignonne, elle veux juste qu'on l'héberge quelques jour, elle à même proposé de te faire des soins pour te remercier !

-Tu lui a parlé de moiii ?! Et de ma blessure ?! Maatt ! Je suis pas d'accords ! Comment veux tu que j'enquête ? Maatt !

-Oui, juste de ta blessure, c'est tout, calme toi mellow, tu as besoins que quelqu'un te soigne de toutes manière... je vais lui dire qu'elle peut rester...

-Mais..Matt..Nan ! J.._lui et ses faiblesses...nan c'est de la gentillesse mello nanana tss gentillesse..c'est ça oui.._

-Ça ira Mello _*part vers la porte de la salle de bain* _Mademoiselle ? Hum...vous parlez toute seule ?

-Euh..hum.. nan ! Nan mr ! Je chante!..._mensonge_

-Ah.. excusez-moi de vous interrompre alors, c'est juste pour dire que vous pouvez rester le temps des soins de mon ami..

-Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Je termine ma douche et je les commence alors !

-_*Law éclata de rire* _Son ami ? Ou son mari ?

\- J'ai pené la même chose toute à l'heure ! Je vais faiire les soins de meellooo ! et je m'éssuiit aveec la même serviette qu'eeeuuux ! _Tralalalalère ! _Héhé !

\- Chanceuuuse vaas ! -moi je doit rester avec un fantôme pervers ! (merde, il m'a entendu!) Bref, si j'ai bien compris, la magnifique voix de Matt à dis que tu resteras le temps des soins alors..

-Et je vais m'amuser à les faires durer ! Mais je pense que ça va vite cicatriser.. mon épaule aussi me fait mal ! Et je vais devoir manger beaucoup moins de chocolat que normaal !

-Et tu dois aussi aller à la douche ! Et Near s'impatiente !

-Oui ! Bisous Law !

-Biz' sœurette !

Lie termina sa douche rapidement, mais en s'essuyant elle découvra que son épaule se rouvrait par-ci par-là...

Comment vais-je faire pour cacher ça au moins une semaine ?!

Je peux pas leur en parler, ils vont me questionner...

Je suis pas dans la merde dis donc !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mes chapitre sont de plus en plus long !

Excusez-moi...

Bon, je me suis pas concentré sur l'affaire kira... Mais c'est pas grave je m'amuse a l'écrire !**REVIEWEER !** (C'EST UN **ORDRE**)

Le résultat des recherches intensives de L et Beyond Birthday

Lisa_


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapitre5-

En voulant se rhabiller elle remarqua aussi que ses habits était tout décapité..

« Putain de merde, je peux pas sortir comme ça... mes vêtements sont dégueulasse ! Même Matt qui arrive à tenir plus d'2 semaine sans se changer ni se laver ne voudrait pas les mettre ! Purée.. ma blessure... mes vêtements... et il ne faut pas que Mello et Matt me reconnaissent... on ne pourras pas faire avancer l'enquête correctement...vu qu'on s'aide de Near... aide-moi Law ! _*une larme coula le long de sa joue... elle pleurait, et pas qu'un peu... ça faisait au moins plusieurs minutes que ces lourdes gouttes roulait jusque qu'à ses épaules pour finir en tombant a toutes vitesses le longeant ses bras, pour finir du bout de ses doigts, jusqu'au sol... * Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser passer aussi facilement ses émotions.. mise à part la colère..._

(Matt)- Mademoiselle ! Dites ? Ça va ? On vous entends pleurer depuis toute à l'heure ! Vous avez terminé votre douche ? Vous avez besoin d'aides ? Quesce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Monsieur... c'est bon..._Lie failli éclater de rire sous les affolements de Matt..._Je vais bien...c'est juste que..._Merde.. quesque jvais lui raconter?!..._J'ai plus rien depuis que mes parents sont décédé..._ on commence une joyeuse histoire là...hein ?!..._ J'ai presque pas d'argent,_mensonge,_nulle part ou me loger_,encore un mensonge,_et je viens de remarquer que mes vêtements sont dans un de ces états!_ça c'est vrai!_j'ai tout per

du ! Je ne sert plus à rien dans ce monde ! Mieux vaut que je meurt ! Il n'y a même plus de gens qui sont là pour m'aimer !_ Je crois que c'est encore un mensonge... désolé de jouer à ce genre de chose avec toi Matt... mais là.. je crois que je suis obligé..._

-Vous ne servez pas à rien Mademoiselle ! Regardez ! Vous allez sauvez mon ami ! Je vais vous passer des vêtements et vous allez sortir...

-_*Lie essuya ses larmes* _M...merci monsieur..._tu n'as pas changé Matt.. ou plutôt grand frère.. oui, on avait dit grand frère, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier..._

Du côté de Law et Near, l'enquête n'avançait pas... Near jouait avec ses playmobils , et Law avec sa DS...

-Dis Law... depuis quand tu nous suis ?

-Depuis que tu es partis.. tes fangirls était bien tristes... je crois que le seule fille de toute la wammy's qui n'a pas versé une seule larme pour toi..c'était...

-Lie..celle-là...

-Pourtant elle t'aime beaucoup... _oui car pour Mello quesce qu'elle en avait versé de ses larmes... bon remarque moi je l'ai fait pour near et puis après pour Matt..._

-Mais Mello et Matt passent devant...et toi aussi..surtout..

-Parfois elle t'appelle encore p'tit frère... c'est marrant !

-tss... cette psychopathe... à peine un mois après votre arrivé vous étiez respecté ! En plus vous aviez la protection de Mello, Matt, L et...

-et de toi aussi petit fantôme pervers !

-Hey ! On peux parler plus sérieusement ? Pour quelle raison exactement tu nous suit ?

-Pour enquêter sur Kira...

-Seul Mello et moi étions convoqué... comment sais-tu que L est décédé ?

-Hum.. disons que en plus de vous avoir espionné à ce moment là, comme à notre habitude, et de

-Nan, je suis persuader que tu cache quelque chose...

-...pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Tu as peut être quelque chose d'autre que moi sur l'affaire Kira, dis moi...

-J'ai peut être des informations sur la police Japonaise...

-Comment tu les à eu ? Quesce que tu sais dessus ?

-Maintenant qu'Aizawa t'a parler, tu en sais autant que moi...

-Tu n'as répondu qu'a une de mes deux questions Law, comment as-tu eu les informations ?

-L

-Par quel moyen ?

-Lettre, je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet..

-Qu'as-tu fais de la lettre ?

-Brûlé, tu me prend pour qui ? Et puis j'aime pas cette conversation.. elle est trop sérieuse...

Durant cette conversation, Lie, qui avait les habits de Matt_ (elle aurait préféré ceux de Mello mais son épaule n'était pas belle à voir pour le moment)_ parlais avec les deux dans le salon :

(Matt)- ça va mieux ?

(Lie)- oui, c'est bon, merci beaucoup, il faut que je soigne M...votre ami maintenant..

(Mello)- Attend..d'abords, tu es qui ?

(Lie)- c'est vrai ça... je ne me suis pas présenté... mais je n'ai à dire sur moi...

(Mello)- Alors juste votre nom, peut être ?

(Lie)-L..Lizzy... et vous ? _Encore un mensonge..._

_Un silence s'installa dans la piece_

(Matt)- et bien...

(Mello)- n'est pas peur..mais je suis mello.. celui qui à fait explosé la mafia.. et lui, Matt, le gars qui m'aidait...

(Lie)- et bien.. ravi de faire votre connaissance...

(Mello)- tu n'as pas peur ?

(Lie)- Biensûr que non... à cause de kira, mon père, le seul parent qui me restait, est mort, il devait être interrogé le lendemain car il avait raté une oppération sur un patient qui est décédé.. sa femme disait que mon père avait fait expret... et puis... quesce que je deviendrais si je vous dénonçait ? _Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de toi, mon mellow, quelle jolie mensonge je te raconte..._

(Mello)- ..Un cadavre

(Lie)- Ce qui fait que je n'aurais plus le droit de sortir d'ici... vous n'êtes pas futé de m'avoir dévoilé votre identité dis donc ! Ou alors.. vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal.. quelque chose vous tracasse ?

(Mello)- TAISEZ-VOUS !

(Matt)- Hum.. Lizzy.. je peux vous tutoyer ?

(Lie)- Oui.. je ferais pareil pour vous alors

(Mello)- ...tu me fais penser à quelqu'un... mais qui ?

(Matt)- Ah bon ?

(Lie)- pourtant, toi tu ne me dis rien.. et Matt non plus... _je croit qu'en faite, Lie, Mensonge, ce nom me vas plutôt bien...(si Mello m'entendais dire ça..haha)_

_oOo_OoO**oOo**oOo_oOo_

Voilà un autre chapitre de finit... REVIEWER ! JE VOUS EN SUPLI !

DITES NIMPORTE QUOI ! MAIS QUELQUE CHOSE D'INCOHERENT OU DE DEBILE !

En même temps, je passe un grand Coucou à ma **Law**, jtm' ! Bisous !

Et au prochain chapitre !

(je vais venir vous découper en rondelles pendant votre someil!)

Lisa_


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapitre6-

(Mello)-...Bon, Il est tard, tu commenceras mes soins plus tard...Mademoiselle..

(Matt)- Ah ! Euh...vous, enfin...tu, vas dormir dans le canapé si ça ne te dérange pas... ce soir tu devra dormir dans mon lit Mellow !

(Mello)- O...ou..._tu dis ça si joyeusement Matty...c'est suspect..._J'espère que tu prend pas trop de place dans le lit... ...Arrête de nous fixer comme ça toi ! On dirait que tu veux nous manger !

(Lie)- ça me dérange pas..._tant que vous faites pas des bruits étranges héhé ! Voilà un truc que je pourrais raconter à ma Law.. elle me manque..._Haha ! Nan, ce que je veux manger c'est ton chocolat !

(Mello)- Hors de question! La..la seule personne avec qui j'en partage..c'est..c'était...Lie...

(Lie)- _hein ?!_ L..Lie ? Qui c'est ?

(Matt)- _matt était moitié en train de pleurer..._c..c'est sans importance. Mel, donne un bout de chocolat à cette curieuse.. on va dormir...

(Mello)- Mais Matt ! J..._les yeux brillant de Matt finirent par faire craquer Mello.._d'accords... fait pas de conneries la ptite...

(Lie)- Oui Monsieur ! Merci ! Et...désolé pour cette certaine Lie.. et ma curiosité...

(Mello)- TU AS QUAND MÊME REUSSIT A LE FAIRE PLEURER ALORS.. ALORS QU'IL T'HEBERGE ! BONNE NUIT ! JE VOIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI JE TE LE DIS !

(Lie)- _Lie allait fondre en larme...se faire engueuler par son Mellow..._B..Bonne nuit monsieur...v..veuillez m'excuser...

Mello et Matt partirent dans leur chambre et Lie attenda un moment en mangeant son chocolat avant d'appeler Law discrètement...elle en profita pour constater que personne n'avait dormit à un moment dans le canapé..._Alors vous vous êtes enfin mit ensemble ? Héhé !  
_Une heure plus tard, elle appela Law :

(Lie)-Law ? Chut, ne parle pas trop fort ils sont dans la chambre, je crois qu'ils dorment...

(Law)-L..Lie ? Il est presque minuit ! Moi aussi je dors !

(Lie)- Désolé, j'ai pas pu t'appeler avant... Mello viens de me gueuler dessus.. parce que.. j'ai fait pleurer Matt...

(Law)- C'est pour ça que toi aussi tu pleure.. attends, t'as fais pleurer Maaatt ?! Comment ?! HEY ?!

(Lie)- Law, je t'ai demander de ne pas crier... tu veux me faire pleurer encore plus ?

(Law)- Naan ! Certainement pas ! Désolé..donc !, tu l'a fait pleurer comment mon Matty ?

(Lie)- Mello a fait allusion à moi... j'ai failli pleurer aussi... il a dit que la seule personne avec la-quelle il partageai son chocolat c'était moi... j'ai fait celle qui ne comprenait pas « Lie »...

(Law)- Et Matt s'est mit à pleurer...

(Lie)- Oui, c'est ça.. ah, et maintenant je vais devoir suivre Matt et Mel' partout... Mellow m'a vraiment facilité la tache.. Merde, le tèl de Mel' sonne ! Je coupe ! Biz' !

(Law)- Biz Lie... _tu me manque..._

Mello se leva pui Lie fit semblant de dormir :

(Mello)- Allô ? Lidner ? À cette heure là ?

(Lidner)- Oui désolé Mello.. mais j'ai des choses pour toi...

(Mello)- Bien, j'écoute...

(Lidner) Demain matin, Mogi et Aizawa seront libéré à l'aéroport.. tu pourras les suivres...

(Mello)-Okey, Merci, bon je dors moi, a plus !

(Lidner)-Oui...

Mello s'appreta à rentrer dans la chambre mais il s'arrêta net...

(Mello)-Toi..Lizzy... fait pas semblant de dormir...

(Lie)- Quesqu'il y a ?

(Mello)- _Mello sursauta..._T...tu dors paas ?!

(Lie)-Haha ! Nan ! Comment veux tu que je dormes alors que je viens de me faire engueuler par le grand Mello ?!

(Mello)-M..ouais...Matt... c'est le seul ami qu'il me reste... je crois... donc il ne faut pas lui faire de mal...

(Lie)- Et cette Lie ? Ou cette Lidner ? Il n'y a pas Matt... on peut en parler ?

(Mello)- L..Lie..Elle...

(Lie)-Elle est décédée ?

(Mello)- N...Nan ! Je crois pas ! Je l'espère pas ! Cette fille.. Matt, elle, moi et une autre...Law... étions très proches... comme des frères et sœur... Et quand je suis parti, Matt m'a suivit...on est tous les deux parti sans prévenir personne... ni même elles... On les a abandonné... elles sont resté elles.. elles devait ne plus vouloir de nous..._Mello parut plus sensible, il ne paraissait pas lui même..._

(Lie)- Tu sais, ça ce trouve ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses... Peut être qu'elles sont à votre recherche !

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? Je...Nan, je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça moi... Bon, demain on doit partir... Bonne nuit...

.oOo

Hey les gens qui lisent ma fics !

Je suis pressée d'être au prochain chapitre car je l'aime beaucoup !

Bon, on voit pas trop ce qu'il se passe du côté de Law.. j'en suis désolé, mais pour l'instant il y a moins de chose à raconter...

Petit message pour MA LorrEnvy.. : ATTENTION JE VAIS TE MANGER ! je commence par quoi ? Les pieds ? Les mains ? la.. tête ?... ah, c'est vrai, il fallait que je te fasse souffrir avant.. (et la bataille de polochon ne t'a pas trop torturer...) Bon j'y réfléchirait plus tard.. en attendant, tu peux (même vous DEVEZ TOUS) poster une reviews...

La.. euh.. quesque j'ai jamais dis ?

Lisa, 'vois de pervers(e) a votre service bonjour ?' c'est pas moi qu'a dis ça c'est.. c'est.. Beyond ! hein Beyond ? Arrête de danser !

désolé je part toute seule dans un délire...

Lisa_


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapitre7-

Le lendemain Lie se réveilla dans les sons des douces voix de Matt et Mello...

(Matt)- Ah, vous êtes réveillé ? Excusez-moi mais nous allons devoir quitter cette endroit aujourd'hui... pour le Japon...

(Mello)-..J'ai eu un appelle lorsque vous dormiez...

(Lie)- B...bien, je vais m'habiller alors.. excusez-moi, ça ce trouve je vous mets en retard..._désolé ma Law, mais je dois partir... je me demande bien ce qu'il m'arrivera au Japon.. tu me manqueras.. beaucoup... encore plus que tu ne me manque déjà... Law..._

(Mello)- Avant que tu aille t'habiller... dépêches toi en plus... mais je te le dis, c'est dangereux, tu devras faire exactement ce qu'on te dis et sans discuter, tu devras rester avec Matt ou moi.. on verras... bon, je t'expliquerais en route, file te changer...

Lie partie se changer... elle avait les vêtement de Mello cette fois... ils sentaient encore le chocolat ! Elle dû enfiler la parka par dessus.. ce qui l'arrangeai bien...

Durant la route, Mello expliqua à Lie ce qu'il allait se passer au Japon.. par rapport à la mission espionnage...

Arrivé là-bas, Matt dû surveiller Misa tandis que Lie monta sur la moto, à l'arrière... ils allaient suivre Mogi..

Accroché à Mello, la tête contre son dos, les mains sur ses hanches... Lie se mit à pleurer... Cette sensation qu'elle détestait, cette sensation qui touche au passé... cette sensation de déjà vu... ce jour où...

_-FLASH BACH-_

La wammy's house.. plus précisément le petit parc de la wammy's house... quatre personnes autour d'un banc, qui rigole... Mello, Matt, Law et Lie

(Law)- Alors pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? Vous vouliez nous dire un truc c'est ça ?

(Lie)- Haha ! C'est quoi ? Vous sortez enfin ensemble ? Vous l'avez enfin compris ?

(Law)- Aaaah ! C'est pour quand le mariage ? Vous voulez le faire aujourd'hui ?

(Lie)- Ouiii ! Mr Mail Jeevas, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Mihael Keehl ici présent ?

(Law)- « Oui je le veux ! » Et Mr Mihael Keehl voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Mail Jeevas ici présent ?

(Lie)- « Pour tout le chocolat du monde, je te veux mon Matty ! » haha ! Maintenant, Le biisouuus ! Allé les gars ! Hahaha !

(Law)- Haha ! Vraiment, vous seriez mignon ensemble !

(Lie)- Mais ça ce trouve, ils sont ensemble ! Héhé !

(Mello)- Arrêtez les filles, ont a juste une chose amusante à vous montrer...

(Matt)- Et puis.. si on était ensemble, on vous le dirais !

(Mello)- Et puis même, si les deux meilleures espionnes de la wammy's n'ont aucun truc pour montre que l'on est ensemble.. c'est que l'on est pas ensemble...

(Law)- Ooooooh... c'est vrai... on s'amuse juste !

(Lie)- Bon ! J'arrête peut être pour aujourd'hui... donc c'est quoi votre truc ?

Mello tira Lie sur une moto et l'installa à l'arrière puis Matt fit pareil sur la deuxieme moto avec Law... Ils montèrent dessus à leur tour, les filles s'attachèrent à eux en les encerclant avec leur bras à la taille puis, en démarrant la moto, Matt et Mello crièrent :

« On va vous faire faire le tour de la ville avec nos motos, tenez vous bien demoiselles ! C'est partiii ! »

Cette promenade dura toute la journée... Quand ils sont revenu, L était là, affolé... « Mais où sont mes enfants chérie ? Liiiie ! Melloo ! vous serez plus jamais puni de chocolats ! Laaw ! Maaatt ! je vous punirais plus non plus de jeux vidéos ! s'il vous plaîîîîît ! reveneeez ! Pourquoi mes premiers sont-il aussi désobéissaant ?! »

L tournait en rond, complètement paniqué... Near était là, avec son puzzle, à regarder L...

Cette journée, cette magnifique journée... Mello et Lie eurent l'impression de la revivre en 5min...

oOoOoOoMelloOoOoOo

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, et j'aime beaucoup écrire les flash bach...

Désolé, on ne voit pas beaucoup Law, mais j'ai du mal à écrire des choses avec Near à ses côtés..

J'ai fait un petit truc bizarre avec L qui saffole un peu... mais je trouve que ça lui va bien... je sais pas pourquoi...

Merci beaucoup Thina Fayr pour ta review, je vais donc essayer de reprendre un peu les chapitres précédents... (et c'est vrai que par rapport à Mello c'est pas très logique, donc j'ai effacé le fait qu'il pleure et je crois que j'ai modifié quelques trucs au chapitre4 ) et j'ai aussi aprofondit un peu la discution Law/Near dans le chapitre5...

Ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir l'avis d'une autre personne... Je te remercie encore !

PS : j'ai déjà changé le résumer, en précisant dès le début un peu plus ce qu'elles sont...

Lisa_


End file.
